School Life
by Kumagawa Kiiroi
Summary: Summarynya mor Gak Kerasa,Author Baru


**U.K.R:Yahooo….. Minna-san,Dengan Saya Author Gaje Bin Ababil**

**Pein:Bener,Emang Elo Ababil Thor**

**U.K.R:Diem Lagi Ini Saya Akan Melakukan Percobaan Dengan Fanfic Humor dan Schoolfic dengan Naruto,OC,Akatsuki,dan Tokoh-Tokoh Lain Sebagai Aja ini Termasuk Un-Official Crossover**

**School Life**

**Disclaimer:Naruto,K-ON!,And Many Other Is Not MINE.I Just Own My OC**

**Summary:Pernah Berpikir Untuk Hidup Tanpa Cinta,Namun Tak Disadarinya Ia Terlibat Dalam Kisah Cinta Sekolah Kegokilan Akatsuker dan Kepintaran Kiiroi,Temannya,Siap Keluar Dari Kisah Cinta Sekolah Yang Rumit dan Memilih Adik Sepupu Sang Sahabat Karibnya,Walaupun Mungkin Tidak Diterima Oleh Kiiroi Karena Kemesumannya**

**Warning:OOC,OC,Typo,Acak-Acakan(Masih Baru Soalnya),Multi Crossover,Multi Pairing,Gaje,Bahasa Gaul**

**Introduction Character**

**Naruto Namikaze:Pemuda Kelas 2 Selalu Santai,Cool,dan Memiliki Sifat Kekanak-kanakan,Pemalas,Periang,dan Dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze Enterprise**

**-Penampilan:Berambut Pirang Jabrik,Panjang Jambang Sama Kayak Ayahnya,Berkulit Putih Pucat,Bermata Biru Safir,Tinggi Badan Sama Kayak Di Canon**

**-Hubungan Keluarga:-Minato Namikaze(Ayah)**

**-Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze(Ibu)**

**-Naruko Namikaze(Adik Perempuan)**

**Kumagawa Kiiroi(OC):Pemuda Kelas 2 Cool,Santai,Berwibawa,Easy Memiliki Sifat Periang,Kadang Dari Kumagawa Kagemi dan Namikaze Kumagawa Corporation**

**-Penampilan:Berambut Hitam Jabrik Kayak Minato,Panjang Jabrik Sama Kayak Minato,Tinggi Badan melebihi Naruto 2 INCH,Bermata Biru Safir**

**-Hubungan Keluarga:-Kumagawa Kagemi(Ayah)**

**-Namikaze Hitomi(Ibu)**

**-Kumagawa Nagashi(Kakak)**

**-Azusa Nakano(Sepupu)**

**Akiyama Mio:Perempuan Kelas 2 Berwibawa,Santai,Pemalu, Sekaligus Vokalis Houkago Tea Time**

**-Penampilan:Berambut Hitam Raven Panjang,Bermata Onyx Abu-Abu,Tinggi Badan Kurang 3 INCH dari Kiiroi.(Bagi Yang Mau Detil Cari Akiyama Mio Di Google(Buat Yang Gak Tau))**

**-Hubungan Keluarga:?**

**Next Character Will Be Introduced In Chapter 2**

* * *

**(Opening School Life:Young Love : Houkago Tea Time)**

**(Intro Music)**

**FudePen FUFU**

(Pulpen Kaligrafi FUFU)

**Furueru FUFU**

**(**Menggigil FUFU)

**Hajimete kimi e no GREETING CARD**

(Pertama Kali kutulis kartu ucapan untukmu)

**Tokimeki PASSION**

(Berdenyut Nafasku)

**Afurete ACTION**

(Meluap Aksiku)

**Hamedashichau kamo ne**

(Pasti Akan Menyembur)

**Kimi no egao souzou shite**

(Ku bayangkan senyumanmu)

**li Toko Misetaku Naru Yo**

(Dan Aku Ingin Menunjukkan Sisi Baikku

**Jounatsu wo nigirishime**

(Ku Genggam Hasratku)

**Furimukase nakya**

(Ku akan membuatmu menyadariku

**Ai Wo Komete surasura to ne saa kakidasou**

(Baiklah aku akan menulis dengan lembut dengan seluruh cintaku)

**Uketotta kimi ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni**

(Jadi aku dan kamu akan terhubung dengan kebahagiaan saat kau menerimanya)

**Yume wo misete guruguru to neji ga maiodoru**

(Aku tunjukan kau mimpiku seperti sifatku berdansa)

**Ganbare fude pen koko made kita kara**

(Bertahanlah,Pulpen Kaligrafi,Kau Telah Berusaha jauh)

**Kanari Honki yo**

(Aku Benar-benar serius)

**Fude pen FUFU**

(Pulpen Kaligrafi FUFU)

**Muri kamo FUFU**

(Mungkin aku memaksakannya Fufu)

**Kujikesou ni naru kedo**

(Kelihatannya aku akan menghancurkannya,tapi)

**Tegaki ga MISSION**

(Tulisan tanganku sedang dalam Misi)

**Atsuiwa TENSION**

(Pijar Tegangan)

**Insatsu ja tsumaranai**

(Tulisan biasa sangat membosankan)

**Haneru took tomeru took**

**Dokidoki marude koi da ne**

**Korekara mo yoroshiku ne**

**Hitokoto soete**

**Hashagu moji wa pikapika ni ne hora migaki kake**

**Massugu kimi no kokoro made todokeba ii na**

**Hashiru kiseki kirakira da ne sou kawaku made**

**Mattete fude pen gomen baaru pen wa**

**Oyasumi shitete**

**Kanari honki yo**

**Kimi no egao surasura to ne saa kakidasou**

**Uketotta kimi ni shiawase ga tsunagaru you ni**

**Yume wo misete guruguru to ne jig a maiodoru**

**Ganbare fude pen koko made kita kara**

**Kanari honki yo**

* * *

**(Naruto POV)**

…**..**

Halo,Perkenalkan nama gua Naruto Bersekolah di Kumagawa Konoha Senior Gua Kelas Yang Gua Suka Itu Hal Yang Idaman Gua Itu Cewek Yang Bertanggung Jawab,Tulus Mencintai Gue.

(**Naruto POV End)**

"Hoi,Naruto"Panggil Seseorang

Naruto membalikan Badannya,ia Melihat Pemuda Berambut Hitam Jabrik Sepertinya,Bermata Biru Safir Berjalan Mendekatinya

"Yo,Kiiroi"Panggil Kembali Naruto

Orang Yang Bernama Kiiroi Tersebut Berhenti Di Depan Naruto,"Nar,Elo Dah Liat Pembagian Kelas ?"Tanya Kiiroi

Naruto Menggelengkan Kepalanya,"Belom,Elu?"Jawab Naruto

Kiiroi Menggelengkan Kepalanya,"Belom Kita Liat,Yok"Ajak Kiiroi

Naruto Mengganggukan Kepalanya,Lalu Mereka Pergi Ke Mading Sekolah

* * *

**With Someone**

**(Azusa POV)**

Halo,Namaku Azusa Sekarang Kelas 1 Sekarang Sedang Menunggu Kakak Sepupuku,Kumagawa -nii adalah kakak yang baik,dan Baru Saja Tiba Di Konoha,Karena Aku SMP di Shiga.

'Lebih Baikku SMS Saja'Batinku Sambil Mengeluarkan Iphone 5 milikku(#**Author:Widih, Aja Gak Punya,Cuma Punya S4C doang)**

Mana Sih Kiiroi-nii ?

"Azunyan!"

Seseorang Memanggilku,Lalu Kubalikkan Badanku Untuk Melihat Siapa Yang Memanggilku

Aku Terkejut,Karena Seniorku Dulu Saat Masih SMP Di ShigaTernyata Sekolah Disini

"Yui-Senpai!"Panggilku Ke Yui-Senpai,Walaupun Aku Masih Terkejut

Yui-Senpai Langsung Memelukku,dan Menggosokkan Pipinya Ke Pipiku

Kelakuan Yui-Senpai Membuatku Malu Dilihat Murid Lain

"Yui-Senpai!"Protesku Ke Yui-Senpai,Namun Tak Didengarkannya

Namun Ia Berhenti Dan Menatap Tangan Kananku Yang Sedang Memegang HandphoneKu

Matanya Membulat,Lalu Matanya Berbintang

"Azunyan He-hebat"Kata Yui Senpai Dengan Terbata

Aku Bingung,Kenapa Yui-Senpai Seperti Itu ?

"Ke-kenapa,Yui-senpai ?"Tanyaku

Yui-Senpai Mengeluarkan Air Mata,Apa Yang Terjadi Sebenarnya Sampai Yui-Senpai Mengeluarkan Air Mata ?

"Hue…. Semuanya Punya Handphone Yang Bagus,Bahkan Ui dan Azunyan"Rengek Yui-senpai

Aku dan Orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku hanya Sweatdrop,Bahkan Beberapa Ada yang Sampai Terjatuh

"Baka"Kataku

"OI,Yui!"

Aku Mendengar Suara Lagi,Aku Tau Siapa Pemilik Suara Itu

"Oh,Ada Azusa"Kata Orang yang memanggil Yui-senpai yang tidak lain adalah Ritsu-senpai,Sepertinya Ia Juga Masuk Ke Kumagawa Konoha Senior Highschool

Mio-senpai dan Mugi-senpai Juga Berjalan Kea rah Kami

"Jadi,Kamu Bersekolah Disini Juga Azusa,Ne ?"Tanya Ritsu-Senpai

Aku Menganggukan Kepala

"Ha'I"Jawabku

Mata Ritsu-senpai Menajam,lalu Ia Tersenyum Jahil

Entah Saat Aku Melihat Itu,Aku Merasakan Hal Yang Tidak Enak

"Ne,Kau Dari dulu memang tidak banyak berubah,Ne Azusa ?"Kata Ritsu-senpai Sambil Tersenyum Jahil

Aku Melihat Ke Mana Arah Pandang Ritsu-senpai,Ia Memandang Dadaku ?!

"Memang Kau Sendiri Banyak Perubahan Senpai ?"Tanyaku dengan Ketus

"Hehehehe,Yang Kumaksud Tinggimu"Kata Ritsu-senpai

Tapi Aku Tau Dia Berbohong

"Tapi Kau Memandang Dadaku"Jawabku Dengan Sebal

Lalu Kami Saling Mengatai

"Azusa!"

Aku Mendengar Suara Laki-laki Memanggil,Lalu Kubalikkan Badanku

* * *

**(Azusa POV End)**

"Nii-san!"Panggil Azusa Ke Orang yang tadi memanggilnya alias Kumagawa Kiiroi

"NII-SAN !?"Teriak Dengan Kaget Yui,Mio,dan Ritsu,Sampai-sampai Yui Melepaskan Pelukannya Dari Mugi Hanya Menatap Kiiroi dan Azusa Dengan Pandangan Bingung

Kiiroi dan Azusa Lupa Kalau Yui,Mugi,Ritsu,dan Mio Belum Tau Tentang Hubungan Keluarga Mereka

"Yui-senpai,Ritsu-senpai,Mio-senpai,dan Mugi-senpai kuperkenalkan Dia Adalah Kakak Sepupuku"Kata Azusa

"NANI ?,Seito-Kaichou Adalah KAKAK SEPUPU AZUNYAN/AZUSA-CHAN/AZUSA ?!"Teriak Mereka Dengan Histeris

Azusa dan Kiiroi Hanya Menganggukan Kepala

"Nah,Lebih Baik Kalian Langsung Ke Mading Sono"Kata Kiiroi

Mereka Langsung Hormat

"WAKARIMASHTTA!,KAICHOU-SAMA!"Mereka Langsung Lari Ke Mading,Meninggalkan Azusa yang Sweatdrop dan Kiiroi Yang Memandang Kepergian Mereka dengan Pandangan Bingung

"Nii-san Adalah Kaichou ?"Tanya Azusa Ke Kiiroi

Kiiroi Hanya Menganggukan Kepalanya

"Nah,Kau Juga Harus Ke Mading Azusa"Kata Kiiroi,dan langsung Pergi Ke Mading

Azusa berjalan Ke Mading dengan Wajah Datar Khasnya

**School Life**

Kini Kiiroi Sedang Memperhatikan Mading Sekolah,Di Depannya Banyak Murid Yang Sedang Berebutan Melihat Mading

'Kelas 2-A ya ?'Batin Kiiroi

Kiiroi Tidak Menyadari Bahwa Tidak Jauh Darinya Ada Mio

'Kelas 2-A,A-artinya Aku Bersama Ki-Kiiroi-kun ?'batin Mio

Sedangkan Ritsu yang Melihat Mio sedang Deg-degan hanya Tersenyum Jahil

"Kau Pasti Senang Sekelas Dengan Sei-"Ucapan Ritsu Terpotong Saat Mio Membekap Mulutnya

Mio Memerah karna hampir Ketahuan Rahasianya

Ritsu Melepaskan Tangan Mio Yang Membekap Mulutnya

"Hah,Gomen ne Mio"Kata Ritsu

Mio Hanya Mengangguk

"KITA SEKELAS -CHAN,RICCHAN,MIO-CHAN,NODOKA-CHAN"

Mio dan Ritsu mengalihkan Pandangan Mereka Ke Arah Suara Itu

Ternyata itu Yui Yang Sedang Berbahagia

"Ya Benar"Kata Mugi dengan Senyum Lembutnya(#**Author:Seberapa Lembutnya ya?,Mungkin Bisa Dipakai Buat Gantiin Bantal Gua,Heheheheheheh Reader:DIEM LU THOR! Author:Hah, -mana,Gua Pengen Minta Tanda Tangan #ReaderPadaSweatdrop)**

Lalu Mereka Berbincang-bincang

"Minna-san"Mereka mengedarkan Pandangan Mereka,Ternyata Yang Memanggil Mereka adalah Ui Dan Azusa

"Ui,Kau Pantas Sekali dengan Seragam Itu"Komentar Mugi

Ui hanya memerah kecil

"Be-Benarkah ?"Tanya Ui

Mugi dan yang lain-lain menganggukan kepala mereka

Yui Melihat Azusa,Dan Ia Melakukakn Hal Yang Tadi Lagi

"AZUNYAN"

Azusa yang melihat itu menunggu saat Yui Hampir Memeluknya,Lalu Ia Langsung Mengjindar Saat Yui Hampir Memeluknya

Hal Itu Membuat Yui Terjatuh

Lalu Yui Menangis

"Hue…."

Mugi Dan Ui Membantu Yui Berdiri

**And In a way seems there\'s no one to call**

**When Our Thoughts Are So Numb**

**And Our Feeling Unsure**

**We all have emptiness inside,We All Have Answer To Find**

**But you can\'t win this fight**

Semua Murid Yang Ada Disitu Sweatdrop Saat Mendengar Bel Masuk Sekolah,Yaitu Lagu Avenged Sevenfold-Welcome To The Family

'Wanjrit,Tou-san Gak Salah Pake Lagu Welcome To The ,Tou-san Stres'Batin Kiiroi

* * *

**Meanwhile at Principal Room**

Kumagawa Kagemi atau Ayah Kiiroi ternyata Sedang Bermain Gitar Rock **Epiphone Flying V 1958 **Berwarna Putih Dengan Ritme Cepat Khas Lagu Avenged Sevenfold

"HATSYIII"

Semua yang sedang berada di ruangan tersebut kaget

"Anda Tidak Apa-Apa,Kagemi-sensei ?"Tanya Tsunade

"Ya,Aku Tidak tadi ada yang bilang aku Ganteng

**DUAR**

* * *

**Back With Kiiroi,HTT,Nodoka,And Ui**

****

DUAR

Suara Ledakan Terdengar Dari Ruang Kepala Sekolah

Semuanya Terkejut Mendengar Suara Ledakan Tersebut

"DEIDARA!"

"GOMENASAI,SENSEI!"

Seorang Manusia dengan Gender Gak Jelas#DibomDeidara Lari Dari Kerumunan Murid

Sedangkan Murid Lain Mengadahkan Tangan,Seorang Pemuda Berambut Oren Jabrik Memimpin Doa

"Semoga Kau Diterima Amal Ibadahnya Deidara,Amin"Doa Pemuda tersebut yang bernama Pein

"Amin"Ikut Murid Lainnya Kecuali Kiiroi yang hanya Sweatdrop

"GUE BELOM MATI OON"Teriak Sang Banci#DibomDeidara alias Deidara

Dan Scene Ini Diakhiri dengan Deidara Yang Dikejar Puluhan(Atau Ratusan ya ?) Guru

**School Life…..**

Upacara Sudah Selesai,Sekarang Mereka Langsung Ke Kelas Masing-Masing

**At 2-A**

Kini Kiiroi Sedang Bermain GT* IV yang dia Mod Sendiri Di Laptop Razer Blade(#Note:Razer Blade adalah Laptop Gaming dengan Ram Sebesar 512 GB Harga 36 juta Rupiah)

Naruto Sedang Bermain Need For Spe*d:The Rivals Dari Laptop Razer Blade Miliknya

Mio sedang Mendengarkan Musik Pop Dari Hp Xperianya

Yui Sedang Bermalas-malasan

Mugi Sedang Duduk Rapih dan Menyiapkan Bukunya

Ritsu sedang Membaca Komik Horror

Sedangkan Nodoka Membaca Buku Sastra Jepang

Dari Kesimpulan diatas menyatakan hanya Mugi dan Nodoka lah Murid Teladan

"Anko-Sensei Datang!"Kata Salah Satu Murid

Semuanya Langsung Merapihkan Mejanya(Kecuali Mugi dan Nodoka)

Kiiroi Langsung Lempar Laptopnya Ke Luar Jendela

Naruto Langsung Menutup Laptopnya dengan kencang dan melempar laptopnya ke tasnya

Mio Langsung Mencabut Headset dan Melempar Xperianya k etas

Yui Bangun dengan Mata Yang Langsung Segar lagi

Ritsu Menutup Bukunya dan Memasukkannya ke seragam Sekolah

Pintu Kelas 2-A Terbuka dan Memperlihatkan Guru Dengan Tampang Sangar,Sadis,dan Senyum Evil

"Selamat Pagi Minna-san"Kata Anko-sensei dengan nada yang Yang Manis namun menjanjikan Kematian

"Se-Selamat Pa-Pagi An-Anko-Sensei"Kata Semuanya tergagap bahkan Mugi dan Nodoka karena Hawa Pembunuh

"Nodoka-san,Bisa Bagikan Ini Sebentar"Kata Anko

"Ba-Baik Ank-Anko-sensei"Kata Nodoka

Lalu Anko Meberikan Tumpukan Kertas Ke Nodoka,Lalu Ia Pergi Keluar Kelas

Semua Murid langsung menghela napas lega

Namun Kiiroi langsung mengingat sesuatu dan Melihat Ke Luar Jendela

"LAPTOP GUE!"Teriak Histeris Kiiroi

Semua Murid Sweatdrop dengan Kelakuan Sang Kaichou

Lalu Pintu Terbuka Lagi,Menampilkan Seorang Guru Berambut Perak dengan Masker dan Tampang Malas Sambil Membaca Sebuah Buku Oren Mencurigakan

"Ohayou Minna-san"Kata Guru Tersebut Alias Kakashi

"Ohayou Sensei"Kata Semua Murid Kecuali Kiiroi Yang Masih Nangis Ngeliatin Laptopnya yang hancur

Kakashi Yang Melihat Itu Hanya Melihat Kiiroi Dengan Pandangan Bingung

"Apakah Ada Masalah,Kumagawa-san ?"Tanya Kakashi

Kiiroi Yang Mendengar Itu Langsung Ngelap Air Matanya Pake Sapu Tangannya

"Enggak Kok,Sensei"Jawab Kiiroi

Kemudian Kakashi Duduk Di Bangku Guru dan Memperkenalkan Diri

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake,Aku Akan Menjadi Wali Kelas Kalian Selama Kalian Berada Di Kelas 2-A"Kata Kakashi

* * *

**Skip Time**

**School Break**

****

Almost Laugh Myself To Tears 

**(hahahhahahahaha)**

**Conjuring Her Deepest Fears**

**(Come Here You Fucking Bitch)**

**Must Have Stabbed her Fifty Fucking Timrs,**

**I can't believe it,**

**Ripped Her Heart Out Right Before Her Eyes,**

**Eyes Over Easy,Eat it,Eat it,Eat it**

Semua Murid Kecuali Mio Sweatdrop,Karena Bel istirahat Mereka Lebih Parah

'Ya, -sanku Mungkin Sudah Gila'Batin Kiiroi

"Kagemi-Sensei Gila ya,Benarkan Mio"Kata Ritsu Sambil Memandang Speaker di kelasnya

Merasa tak ada yang menjawab,Ritsu Celingukkan Mencari Mio

Ia Sweatdrop Saat Melihat Mio Sedang Mojok Sambil Ketakutan

"Nggak Dengar,Nggak Dengar,Nggak Dengar…."Gumam Mio Dengan Ketakutan

**Skip Time**

Kini Mereka Semua Sudah Berada Di Kantin Sekolah

Author Gak Yakin "Kantin" Tersebut Pantas Dibilang Kantin,Karena Tempat Tersebut Mirip Restoran Berbintang 5

"Hebat ya,Kantinnya"Kata Temannya Ui dan Azusa Alias Jun Suzuki

"Benar,Ini Lebih Mirip Restoran Bintang Lima,Daripada Kantin"Kata Azusa dengan Bintang Dimatanya

"Ya"Jawab Singkat Ui dengan senyum

Mereka berkeliling mencari tempat untuk makan,sampai ada sebuah suara yang Memanggil Mereka

"Oi,Azunyan,Ui,Jun"Panggil Seseorang dari meja yang besar

Mereka mengenali siapa yang memanggil mereka,Langsung saja mereka mendekati Orang Tersebut

"Onee-chan/Yui-Senpai"Kata Mereka

Yui Hanya Tersenyum

"Sini"Panggil Yui

Mereka Langsung Duduk Saat Sudah Sampai

Azusa Mengedarkan Pandangannya,Lalu Ia Melihat Seseorang yang ia kenal

"Nii-san ?"Tanya Azusa

Sedangkan Kiiroi yang duduk didepan Azusa Mengangkat Kepalanya dari Novel Yang Sedang Ia Baca

"Ya ?"Jawab Kiiroi

Sedangkan Jun dan Ui Bingung Kenapa Azusa Memanggil Sang Seito Kaichou dengan Panggilan Nii-san

Yui Yang Melihat Pandangan Bingung Ui dan Jun Menjelaskan Bahwa Azusa Adalah Adik Sepupu Kiiroi

Mio dan Ritsu Sedang Makan Kue Dari Mugi,Sedangkan Mugi Sendiri Sedang Memakan Bekal Yang Ia Bawa

Azusa bingung tentang Apa yang Sedang Dibaca Kiiroi

"Ne, -san Sedang Baca Apa ?"Tanya Azusa

"Novel Ayat-Ayat Cinta"Jawab Kiiroi

Azusa yang mendengarkan jawaban Kiiroi Hanya Ber'oh' ria

Kiiroi Mengambil Bekal Yang Ia Bawa dan Laptop

Yui,Ritsu,Mio,dan Mugi Heran Bagaimana Kiiroi Masih Memiliki Laptop,Padahal Tadi Ia Melempar Laptopnya di kelas tadi Saat Anko-Sensei Datang Ke Kelas Mereka

"Kaicho-"Ucapan Mio Terpotong Karena Kata yang diucapkan Kiiroi

"Cukup Kiiroi Saja,Tidak Usah Pakai Kaichou Lagi"Kata Kiiroi dengan Senyum Charmingnya

Semua Perempuan(kecuali Azusa) yang Berada Di Kantin Terpesona Akan Senyuman Kiiroi

"Ba-Baik,Ki-Kiiroi-san"Ucap Mio Terbata Dengan Blush

'Tampannya Kiiroi-san'Batin Mio Yang Terpesona Akan Senyuman Kiiroi

"KYAAAAA,KAICHOU-SAMA TAMPAN"

Teriakan Para Perempuan(Kecuali Yui,Mio,Mugi,Azusa,Jun,Ui) Yang Terpesona Akan Senyuman Kiiroi

Mio Kembali Tersadar Saat Mendengar Teriakan Para Perempuan Yang Ada Di Kantin(-Azusa,Yui,Ui,Jun,Mio,Mugi,Ritsu)

"Jadi,Apa Yang Ingin Kau Tanyakan,Ne Mio ?"Tanya Kiiroi Yang Sedang Memakan Mengetik Di Laptopnya sambil Memakan Bekal Yang Ia Bawa

Mio Kembali Teringat Tentang Pertanyaan yang ingin Ia Ucapkan

"Kiiroi-san,Bagaimana Kiiroi-san Memiliki Laptop Lagi,Bukannya Tadi Kiiroi-san Lempar Saat Anko-Sensei Datang ?"Tanya Mio Dengan Wajah Penasaran

Mugi,Yui,Dan Ritsu Juga Memasang Wajah Penasaran Tentang Laptop Tersebut,Sedangkan Ui,Azusa,dan Jun Kaget Saat Mengetahui Kiiroi Melempar Laptopnya

"Hmm ?,Laptop Ini ?.Aku Tadi Bawa 2 Laptop,Satu Buat Main Game,Satunya Buat Mengerjakan Tugas dan Lain-Lainnya"Jawab Kiiroi

Mio,Ritsu,Yui,dan Mugi Hanya Ber'oh' Ria

"Kenapa Anda Melempar Laptop Anda,Kiiroi-san ?"Tanya Jun

Yui,,Mugi,Ritsu,dan Mio Hanya Diam,Karena Azusa,Ui,dan Jun Belum Kenal Anko"Singa"-Sensei

"Hmmm,Benar Juga Kalian Baru Masuk KeSekolah Ini,Jadi Kalian Belum Tau Kalian Mau Tau Siapa Anko-Sensei Itu ?"Tanya Kiiroi

Jun,Azusa,dan Ui Menganggukan Kiiroi Menengokkan Kepalanya Ke Kiri Dan Kanan

"Anko-Sensei Adalah Guru Paling Killer Di Sekolah Ini,Kabarnya Sang Macan-Sensei Pernah Menyiksa Seorang Murid Karena Gak Bawa PR 2 Kali Berturut Turut"Kata Kiiroi Dengan Suara Yang Pelan,Yang Cuma Satu Meja Saja Yang Mendengarnya

Jun,Ui,dan Azusa Menelan Air Ludah Mereka Saat Mendengar Penjelasan Kiiroi Siapa Itu Anko"Macan"-Sensei

"Anko-Sensei Sangat Menyeramkan"Kata Azusa

"Ya,Oh ya Kiiroi-san,Dimana Naruto-san ?"Tanya Mio

"Naruto Lagi Ada Urusan,Nah Cepat Selesaikan Makannya"Kata Kiiroi

Semuanya Memakan Makanan Dengan Santai,Kecuali Kiiroi Yang Sedang Mengetik Sesuatu Di Laptopnya

* * *

**Meanwhile With Naruto**

…

Naruto Kini Sedang Berjalan Menurun Ke Sebuah Pintu,Pintu Tersebut Terbuat Dari Besi Baja dan Memiliki Alat Pendeteksi Sidik Tangan

Naruto Menempelkan Tangannya Di Alat Tersebut,Lalu Pintu Tersebut Terbuka

Kemudian Naruto Masuk Ke Dalam Ruangan Tersebut

Ruangan Itu Adalah Ruangan Yang Mewah,Kenapa Author Bilang Mewah ?,Dikarenakan Ada Smart TV yang Beesar,Tembok Berwarna Kunig Keemasan,Kursi Berwarna Merah Elegan,dan Banyak Lagi

"Yo,Naruto"

Naruto Melihat Orang yang memanggilnya,lalu Tersenyum Sambil Melambaikan Tangannya

"Yo,My Kolega"Kata Naruto

Kolega Naruto Atau Lebih Tepatnya Pein Mendekati Naruto

"Nar,Pembuatan Strategi Mau Dimulai,Yok Bro"Ajak Pein

Naruto Menganggukan Kepalanya,Lalu Mereka Pergi Ke Sebuah Ruangan,Ruangan Tersebut Berisi 12 Orang yang Sedang Adalah Jiraiya,Kakashi,Neji Hyuuga,dan Beberapa Orang Lagi

"Jadi,Bagaimana Bisa Kita Mulai Pembuatan Strategi "Suci" Kita"Tanya Kakashi Sambil Membaca Buku Orennya

Semuanya Yang Berada Di Ruangan Itu Memasang Senyum Yang "Menjijikan" Bagi Para Perempuan

"Tentu,Kita Mulai Pembuatan Strategi Mengintip Kita"Kata Naruto

Oalah,Ternyata Pembuatan Strategi Untuk Mengintip -_-

* * *

**TBC**

**(Playing:Houkago Tea Time-U&I)**

**Kimi ga inai to nani mo dekinai yo**

**Kimi no gohan ga tabetai yo**

**Moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara**

**Tobikkiri no egao de dakitsuku yo**

**KIMI ga inai to ayamarenai yo**

**KIMI no koe ga kikitai yo**

**KIMI no egao ga mirereba sore dake de ii n da**

**yo**

**Itsumo yuuki moratteta**

**Itsumade de mo issho ni itai**

**Kono kimochi o tsutaetai yo**

**Hare no hi ni mo ame no hi mo**

**KIMI wa soba ni ite kureta**

**Me o tojireba KIMI no egao kagayaiteru**

**KIMI ga inai to nanimo wakaranai yo**

**Satou to shouyu wa doko dakke**

**Moshi KIMI ga kaette kitara**

**Bikkurisase you to omotta no ni na**

**KIMI ni tsuitsui amae chau yo**

**KIMI ga yasashi sugiru kara**

**KIMI ni moratte bakari de nanimo ageraretenaiyo**

**KIMI ga soba ni iru koto o atarimae ni omotteta**

**Konna hibi ga zutto zutto**

**Tsuzuku n da to omotteta yo**

**GOMEN ima wa kizuita yo**

**Atarimae ja nai koto ni**

**Mazu wa KIMI ni tsutae nakucha**

**Arigatou o**

**KIMI no mune ni todoku ka na ima wa jishin nai keredo**

**Warawanaide douka kiite**

**Omoi o uta ni kometa kara**

**Arittake no arigatou**

**Uta ni nosete todoketai**

**Kono kimochi wa zutto zutto wasurenai yo**

**Omoi yo todoke**

**(Song End)**

* * *

**Author:Lumayan Bagus Juga Menurut Bila Jelek,Soalnya Ane Masih kasih Untuk Yang Mereview Fic Gaje Ini**

**Naruto:Sialan Lu Thor,Masa Gua Dibikin Mesum**

**Author:Biarin,Gua Yang Bikin Naskah Kok, ya,Untuk Pairing Kemungkinan Adalah:**

**-NarutoxAzusa**

**-Kiiroi(OC)xMio**

**-PeinxKonan**

**-SasukexSakura**

**Author:Ini Baru Kemungkinan Doang,Chapter 3 Baru Kenapa Ane Milih K-ON! Sebagai One Of Main Crossover Selain Naruto ?,Karena Menurut Ane Xover Naruto Sama K-ON! Cuma Dikit,Rata-rata Belom Diselesain Sama Para Author Fandom Xover Naruto and K-ON!.Entah Kenapa,Padahal Menurut Ane Rata-Rata Tokoh Anime K-ON! Kan Inget Ini Un-Official Para Reader Dapat Mendaftarkan OC nya Buat Anggota POOMK(Persatuan Orang-Orang Mesum Konoha),Murid Biasa(Bukan Anggota POOMK,dan Bisa Juga Sebagai Pacar Anggota Akatsuki yang masih Jomblo),Guru,dan Anti Pendaftarannya ada dibawah ini:**

**Nama:**

**Gender:**

**Sifat:**

**Ciri-Ciri:**

**Kelas(Jika Murid,POOMK,Anti POOMK)(Jika Guru Formatnya "Guru:"):**

**Umur:**

**Hobi(Harus Yang Gokil):**

**Kesukaan:**

**Contoh:**

**Nama:Kotatsu Suigetsu**

**Gender:Laki-Laki**

**Sifat:Pemalas,Ramah,Mesum**

**Ciri-Ciri:Berambut Putih Silver,Bermata Merah Crimson,Berkulit Putih Pucat,Gaya Rambut Kayak Light Yagami**

**Guru:Guru Fisika**

**Umur:25 Tahun**

**Hobi:Nungging Sambil Baca Icha Icha Paradise**

**Kesukaan:Hal-Hal Yang Berbau Mesum,Makanan,dan Musik**

**Author:Seperti ,Kiiroi,Bisa Bacakan Judul Chapter Berikutnya**

**Mio dan Kiiroi:Ha' "Operasi POOMK,Latihan,Konser Penerimaan Murid Baru"**

**Next Chapter:Operasi POOMK,Latihan,Konser Penerimaan Murid Baru**

"MINNA,MARI KITA BERDOA AGAR RENCANA INI SUKSES….."/"KIMI ga soba ni iru dake de..."/"Jadi,Deidara,Kau Tau Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Itu ?"/"GYAAAAA,AKU LUPA MEMBAWA GITA"/"Fuwa Fuwa Time Kedua Ya ?"/"WE WILL NOT GO DOWN..."

**Review Ya**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
